The present invention concerns a drawer comprising a drawer side wall, a drawer wall made from a wood material, and a fitment portion fixed to one of the two ends of the drawer wall so that the drawer wall made of wood material is connected to the drawer side wall.
The invention further concerns an article of furniture comprising at least one drawer of the kind to be described.
Connecting fitments for connecting a drawer rear wall to a drawer side wall are described in WO 2010/036215 A2, DE 93 11 436 U1, U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,733, DE 20 2009 004 982 U1, EP 1 932 448 A2 and DE 20 2007 001 781 U1.
EP 0 664 982 B1 to the present applicant describes a connecting fitment for fixing a drawer rear wall to a drawer side wall which is in the form of a hollow profile member. The drawer rear wall is made from a wood material or also from an extruded plastic, and can be fixed relative to the drawer side wall by the connecting fitment. In that case, the drawer rear wall can be cut to the desired length and connected by the connecting fitment in a fast assembly procedure. The connecting fitment has a housing-like portion, in the side wall of which there are provided holes for receiving fixing pins arranged on the drawer side wall. That connecting fitment has proved to be very worthwhile in practice, but it will be noted that the connecting fitment has to be bent a number of times in manufacture and requires a relatively large amount of structural space in the assembled position.